


Lonely

by LoveForBooks



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveForBooks/pseuds/LoveForBooks
Summary: A lonely girl's thoughts about life.
Comments: 1





	Lonely

All alone. 

Surrounded by people, but still so lonely.

Trying to fit in and live as they do.

Not sure when the last time was that I spoke. 

Yesterday?

Last week?

I know people care about me and I care about them, but do I care about myself?

Sometimes I do. 

Those moments are worse than the moments I don’t. 

It is like a veil has been lifted then, suddenly showing me all the things I have done wrong.

So many negative emotions come up that it is easier and more painless to not care. Even though I know that that will hurt more in the long run.

How do I get myself out of this? 

How do I get out of the emotionless, careless spiral I got myself in? 

Who knows how to care again?


End file.
